


Little she Knew

by Katheryne_b



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fangirls, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Meet-Cute, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katheryne_b/pseuds/Katheryne_b
Summary: Jessica moves to Scotland for a year long contract with her office. An offer that came at a good time not only for money but for personal reasons too.Little she knew it would be so much different that she expected.





	1. Waverly

Waverly station, Edinburgh, was buzzing with people and although she was carrying many things and felt like a donkey, Jessica was suddenly very happy to have arranged for all her regular luggage to be shipped directly to the flat in Glasgow where she would be staying.  
  
  
  
_ **Attention all passengers** _  
  
_ Due to a technical difficulty, all trains to Glasgow are temporarily postponed _  
  
_ Thank you for your cooperation. _  
  
  
  
_Of_ _course_ , signed Jessica  
  
_ Today of all days… _  
  
She had planned to arrive early in Glasgow to have a few days to settle in and enjoy the city before starting work.  
  
Since there was no point in waiting standing up in the middle of the way, Jess walked through the station to find a place to sit down, have a coffee or something and wait.  
  
The man at the bar brought her one but in a small cup; not nearly big enough for Jess. She drank it slowly, thinking of what was coming next for her… One year at the Glasgow office. Off all the designers and technicians, they had selected her. Jessica felt very proud about it.  
  
  
  
“Excuse me Miss is that seat taken?” asked a very handsome Scottish accent.  
  
  
  
Jessica raised her head and saw a good-looking dark haired man gesturing to the seat next to her. Jess was sort of baffled by his voice… a voice she was almost certain she recognized  
  
  
  
“Yes! I mean, no. No, it’s not taken I’m sorry. ”answered Jess while removing her computer backpack from the seat.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Said Jess again.  
  
“No worries.” He answered back, giving her a quick smile before settling his eyes on his phone.  
  
  
  
Then, the microphone beeped again.  
  
  
  
_ **Attention all passengers** _  
  
_ Due to a technical difficulty, all trains to Glasgow are temporarily postponed _  
  
_ Thank you for your cooperation _  
  
  
  
Jessica signed louder this time.  
  
“Not to worry Miss, there will be many trains to Glasgow soon.” Said the man.  
  
“No doubt… it’s just, I’ve been waiting for a few hours. ”  
  
“Is this your first time in Scotland?”  
  
“No. Not really. ”said Jess,“I’m here for work this time. I came out here before on a backpacking trip a few years ago. ”  
  
“I see. Well, how about a drink instead while you wait? ”The man asked.  
  
“Okay, yeah. Why not. ”Answered Jess.“ I’m Jessica, by the way. ”  
  
“Richard.”  
  
Bam! She knew it! That was Richard Madden… Richard Madden, God what were the odds?  
  
She wasn’t entirely sure when he spoke the first time, but now, there was no doubt about it.  
  
And he was even better looking in person than on TV.  
  
  
  
Jessica was your classic fan girl. She loved movies, TV series and books… but also architecture, parks, churches settled in old neighbourhoods, etc.  
  
That’s why she was so excited to have been selected for the contract at the Glasgow office.  
  
  
  
Richard gestured the bartender.  
  
Jess ordered a beer and Richard the same.  
  
“So, what do you do Jessica? You said you were here for work. ”  
  
“Yes. I’m an architectural and urban designer. I work for this large company that happens to have an office in Glasgow and there was an opening for a one-year contract. I was selected for it. ”  
  
“Wow. That’s impressive. Glasgow’s a great city. ”  
  
“I know. I’ve been before, just as a tourist, but still and I loved it. I really jumped at the opportunity. I’m so excited and Glasgow’s a famous green city so there’ll be thousand of interesting projects to work and…  
  
Jessica realized she was babbling.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m babbling, I tend to get like that when I’m excited.”  
  
“Don’t apologize please. It’s nice to meet people who are passionate about their lives and what they do. Sometimes, I feel not many people actually are. ”  
  
Jessica answered by simply nodding, while having a sip of beer.  
  
“It’s the world we live in.”  
  
Then, she actually wondered if she should ask him what he did for a living. She knew that he was an actor and on the other hand, she didn’t want to sound like a dumb fan. He did, after all, simply introduce himself as Richard. He could have sat anywhere.  
  
And she was a fan. Gods, if he knew… First Game of Thrones, then Cinderella (okay, even if it was a cheesy movie) and finally, famous Bodyguard.  
  
_No Jess_! She said to herself. _ Act normally. _  
  
“And what do you do Richard?”  
  
_There,_ she said to herself. _ I said it. _  
  
“I’m an actor.”  
  
“Wow. That must be challenging work. ” She said.  
  
“As is designing.”  
  
It made Jessica laugh.  
  
“What’s funny?” he asked.  
  
“Nothing really. It’s just for the first time of my life I finally meet someone who actually finds what I do interesting… It’s refreshing. ”  
  
“I find that hard to believe.” Said Richard “Where are you from? I’m trying to point your accent, but I can’t seem to figure it out. ”  
  
Jessica smiled and bit her lip; it was impossible for her not to listen to him; there he was asking her where HER accent was from, and she was just, almost drooling at hearing his.  
  
_ Stop it Jess! _  
  
Jessica took another sip of beer; “I’ll give you three guesses, then I’ll tell you.” she said playfully.  
  
Gods, where was this coming from? She never was like that, least of all with strangers.  
  
“Okay. A challenge, I like that. ”Said Richard “but you should know, I’m good with accents.”  
  
“Yeah I know.”  
  
Silence suddenly stopped them.  
  
_ Way to go Jess… _   
  
“So, you are definitely American so… first guess: New York? ”  
  
Jessica nodded a simple no.  
  
“Los Angeles?”  
  
Jessica laughed again, this time harder.  
  
“I’m guessing that’s no then.”  
  
“Try somewhere North. Like, way North. ”  
  
Richard proceeded in naming a few northern US cities before finally giving up.  
  
“Well, then I give up.” Said Richard  
  
“I’m from Montreal.”  
  
“Right. As American as I am British. ”He said with a smile.  
  
“Good analogy, I like it.”  
  
“Because it’s true.”  
  
“Sadly yes.”  
  
  
  
Finally, it announced that the train service to Glasgow was now back to normal.  
  
“I think that’s your train.” Said Richard  
  
“I think so too.”  
  
Richard stood up as Jessica did. They were about the same height, and it was pretty difficult to not stare into his eyes… Actually it was impossible to simply not look at him.  
  
Jess had a feeling Richard busted her starring at him.  
  
He was bound to be used to having a million girly fans batting their eye-lashed at him. Jessica sort of wanted to kick herself for acting like a schoolgirl.  
  
Jessica fumbled with her bag to get some money out, but he stopped her midway.  
  
“No, it’s on me I insist.”  
  
“Well, thank you. It was nice meeting you Richard and thanks for making the wait time way less crappy that it was starting to be. "  
  
“ Happy to be of service and you’re very welcome Jessica. Good luck and I hope you enjoy your stay in Glasgow.  
  
“I think I will.”  
  
  
  
Little that she knew that Richard was actually heading to Glasgow himself and boarding the same train.


	2. Coffee and conversations

It didn’t take long for Jess to get settled in Glasgow. Everything was almost walking distance from that flat the company had selected for her.   
Glasgow was a great city and she was so happy to be here. After lunch, she decided to walk around the city center and take pictures. She was not a great photographer but it was a hobby she enjoyed. She felt that, with a camera, she could stop time for an instant… and she couldn’t stop herself from going the Glasgow’s cathedral.   
Jessica walked around the ground for some time, snapping a few shots every now and then.   
It was a beautiful day. Jess already felt like she had made the right choice and leaving her old life behind and coming out here.   
Then, a voice took her out of her reverie…   
“Hey! Montreal! ”   
                                                                                                              *****

  
Richard was glad to be home. He was glad to have a break from work for some time, to be able to spend some time with his family and friends.   
The journey home had been uneventful as always, except for the encounter with the smart architect in Edinburgh.   
Richard wasn’t really that opened in public; usually, he just wanted to go by his way, unnoticed and just listen to music or read.   
But there had been something about her. She didn’t overreact, she didn’t ask for a selfie or whatever: it was refreshing. And, the most important thing, she didn’t ask about Game of Thrones.   
Maybe he should have told her he was heading to Glasgow himself.   
He would have liked to talk to her again; the girl had kind eyes and a killer smile. He had though about her a few times in the last days. If only he had spoken up.   
Richard kept walking back towards his car until he saw her.   
What were the odds?   
Just there, walking towards the Cathedral Square   
“Hey!” he called out,  “Montreal!”   
  
                                                                                                              *****   
  
At the sound of the name of her city Jessica actually turned her head around and saw the man from the station a few days ago.   
Richard Madden.   
Again, what were the odds?   
“Oh Hi!” she said shyly. “Richard right?”   
“Fancy seeing you here.” He said.   
“Yeah.” She said hesitating a little.   
“I live in Glasgow.” He said swiftly.   
“Oh. Of course. ”Said Jess, “Right.”   
Jessica felt so stupid at that particular moment; acting like a schoolgirl and all.   
“And are you settling in okay?” he asked,  “I can see you are already enjoying one of our city’s nicest place.”   
“I am. I love churches. ”She said with a smile.“ They are, almost without a doubt, my favorites bits of architecture. ”   
“What can you tell me about it?” asked Richard   
That question actually surprised her. Sean never asked her about anything.   
“Um, well, not much about the history but, it was built in the late 12th century and is a great example of Gothic and medieval architecture. Inside, there are magnificent post-war stained glass windows; amazingly conserved. Inside, depending of the time of day, the way the light catches the glass… it’s amazing. And, and you cannot possibly find this interesting. ”said Jess with a laugh, almost hiding her face in her hand.   
“No! No, Don’t say that. It’s just, I’m out of my league that’s all. ”   
“As I would be if we were talking about… I don’t know, mechanics or politics and whatnots. ”Said Jessica   
“Right.” Said Richard.   
Jessica couldn’t help but notice Richard’s strong built in the black long sleeve shirt he was wearing. … A shirt that left little to the imagination. The man was handsome as hell.   
“This may sound forward but, would you like to come and have cup of coffee with me? I’d love to continue to talk with you. ”   
It took a slip second for Jessica to answer.   
“Well, yes. I’d like that. ”   
“Great. I know a great place nearby. Shall we? ” he asked,    
“Sure.” Answered Jess whilst sliding her camera back in her bag.   
As they walked, Richard broke the silence.   
“So you are a photographer as well?”   
“Yes, but a very poor one. It’s only a hobby. ”   
“They are many urban murals in Glasgow. I think you might like to see them and picture them. ”   
“Really? I’ll look it up. ”   
“And, Glasgow University is also a great building too; since you are into that. ”    
Jessica smiled at the thought.   
After a few minutes, they arrived.   
They sat in a small booth in the back before ordering coffee. It was warm and cozy, the sort of place who could spend all his time in. They ordered, and this time, they brought it in large cups.   
“So did you start your new job yet?”   
“No not yet, I’m starting tomorrow in fact.” She said,  “But I went in yesterday to see my office, set up a few things, etc. I’m going to like it here I think.”   
“Well I hope so.”   
“What about you, are you working on a local project?”   
“No, I’m on vacation you could say. I don’t have any knew projects right now. It’s good to have the time off. ”   
“Yeah I imagine.” She said. “The constant traveling doesn’t bother you too much?”   
“Not really no, but it is sometimes difficult to try and keep a normal lifestyle. Sometimes, long distance and all… ”   
“Yeah, it must be.”   
Jessica made a mental note to check if Richard Madden was currently single or not. She was curious.   
“But you, you just picked up and left?”   
“Well, it was a great opportunity and, to be quite honest, I needed the change. I welcomed it with open arms. ”   
Jessica hoped she didn’t sound to depressing. The last thing she wanted was to tell Richard Madden her life was a total wreck and that she dumped her cheating boyfriend only a few days before coming out here.   
“So, no husband or boyfriend waiting back home for you then?” he asked tentatively.   
“No. Just three brothers and two nephews. ”she answered shyly.   
“So you come from a large family?”   
“Yes. My eldest brother, Caleb is a contractor; works in my dad’s business. Happily married, father of my two adorable yet uncontrollable nephews. Then, there is Dylan; also a contractor but with an accounting degree. He and Caleb, one day, they want to take over my dad’s business when he retires. If he ever retires. ”   
Suddenly Richard leaned forward on the table, closing the gap between them.   
“What is it with fathers and retirement? Mine is the same. He won’t stop working. He's a fireman though. ”   
“I honestly don’t know. Mine keeps saying that he will be bored if he doesn’t work. Yet, my mother as a million things for him to fix in the house… it’s crazy. ”   
They both laughed.   
“I love my family.” Said Jessica “I’m very close to my brother Dylan, we only have one year between us. And then there is me, and my baby brother Stephen, who is still in school. He wants to be a corporate lawyer. ”   
“Wow. Impressive. And you are an architect. ”   
Jessica nodded whilst sipping some coffee.   
Both of them talked about random things in their lives; their parents, their friends… Richard came from a large family too; only he had two sisters and no brothers.   
“I would have liked to have a sister.” Said Jessica   
“And I a brother.”   
“And you, you always wanted to be an actor?”   
“Not always. But once I started, I knew that was what I wanted to do. My first role was in my schools. I was Puck in Midsummer’s night dream.   
“Wow. I love that play. ”   
There was suddenly silence between them, yet she could feel Richard’s hard gaze on her.   
“What?” she asked,  “Why are you staring at me like that?”   
“I have a question for you.”   
“Okay…”   
“But you have to answer truthfully.”   
“Right.”   
“Do you know who I am? Really? ”   
Jessica bit her lip and took a few seconds to gather what she would answer; once again she didn’t want to sound like crazy fan girl, but she didn’t want to be a liar either.   
But they were having fun. Just two normal people having fun and spending time with each other Surely there would be no harm and telling the truth. Even though if, deep down, Jessica wondered why he was spending his time with her.   
“Tic Toc.”   
She gave him a killing look.   
“Okay.” Answered Jess “Yes. Yes, Mr. Robb Stark I know who you are. ”   
Richard leaned back against the seat, failing to hide his smile; acting like a proud teenager; almost saying _I told you so_ or _I knew it_.   
Jessica found that charming. Actually, she had a hard time not to listen to him talk; the way he said Jess was just so beautiful. His accent was completely driving her crazy.   
“You happy now?” she asked laughing.   
“Just a little.”   
“Youknow, you said so yourself it was refreshing to meet people with whom you can just talk and be yourself, well it’s the same for me.”   
“Well I can certainly understand and agree to that.” She said “But time is flying and I should get going.”   
“Can I give you lift somewhere?”   
“It’s very nice of you, but I’m not far. I would like to walk. ”   
“Then I’ll walk with you. My mother always says it’s not gentlemanly to leave a pretty girl to walk home by herself. ”   
Richard paid; again and they both left.   
And true to her word, Jessica’s flat was not far from the center. They both stood in front of the entrance for a few moments.   
“Can I see you again?” asked Richard. “I had a great time.”   
“Me too, and I’d like that,” she answered,  “Very much.” She added.   
“Can I borrow that?” he asked, gesturing to her phone in her pocket.   
“Oh, sure.” Jessica handed it to him as she watched him typing in his phone number.   
“You now, in case you need a tour guide or if you get lost or anything,” he said.   
Jess took back her phone and secured it safely in her pocket once more.   
“Well thank you again. I really did have a great time. ”   
Jess, suddenly very bold, rose on her toes (he, after all, taller that she had remembered) and kissed Richard on the cheek before turning and entering her building.   
Jessica’s flat was on the first floor and once inside, she almost ran to her living room window to see if Richard was still there… And he was.   
She quickly slid herself against the wall in order not to seem like she was looking his way.   
After a few seconds, she took her laptop and opened a search browser. She typed:   
Richard Madden relationship status.   
  
Satisfied with her search, she grabbed her phone and found Richard’s contact info.

  
_ Thanks again, _   
_ Jess _   
  
That way, they now both had each other’s contact info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I decided to make Richard taller after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's my very first real person Fanfiction and I find that there is not enough Richard Stories out there.  
> Kudos and comment if you want an update


End file.
